


Camp Heaven or Hell?

by Da_Weirdo



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfic, M/M, MalexMale, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Weirdo/pseuds/Da_Weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry, a masked 17 year old, is forced to go to some big camp one of his best friends, Red, had signed them up for...</p>
<p>There was one problem though... Cry hated big crowds with a passion. He always freaked out and, well, wasn't the toughest looking guy...</p>
<p>Will that problem change into something bigger as he meets more people, one person especially?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camp...?

Chapter 1 Camp...?  
{ Cry’s P.O.V. }  
“Go long! C’mon! Even further!” I, a brunette standing around 5.11, yelled put, a football in the palm of my hand.  
“I can’t go any further! There’s a fence!”  
“Scotttttt!!” I cried out, looking over at the male who was pushed up against the fence. I chuckled slightly and threw the football, watching as it flew through the air. Scott had to jump to grasp the football between his fingers.  
I laughed out as Scott started jumping around, screaming “TOUCH DOWN!” I began to race over, waving my hands playfully. “Give me my football!” I yelped and saw Scott freeze, an evil smile forming on his face.  
The brunette, with hair slightly darker than mine, started to run away like a child. “Minnnee!”  
“Oh, come on!” I laughed. “Act your age friend!” I added, knowing that the wish would never come true.  
“But being 17 is no fun!” He yelled back, his eyes flashing. I smirked and sped up.  
“Hurry up Masked Man!” He called my teasing name and I gasped dramatically. “That’s stung!” I yelped, pretending to be hurt while a large smile sat under the famous mask I wore. It was plain white and had a poker face on it… You know? Just two black holes so can see, and then a black straight line, right below the eyes. It was… simple… and I liked it.  
“You’re just jelly!” I yelped after a few moments and pounced on the male. We both toppled to the ground and started to play fight. The football was completely forgotten as we laughed, rolling around in the dead grass below us.  
“Hey, dumbasses!” Called a soft and silky voice, which filled with giggles.  
“Red!” I smiled as I saw the dark amber red-head walk up to us. Russ, another friend of ours, was holding her hand and her closely. Scott jumped off me and stood up, dead and crushed grass all over him and in his hair. I sat up, knowing I looked just like my childish friend.  
“You guys are so silly,” Red giggled and leaned on Russ. Scott and I both looked at each other and smiled, not caring if he couldn’t see mine, and we both started screaming “Ewww!” like children. Russ rolled his eyes and bared his teeth. “Oh hush!”  
Red pushed him softly as well as pushing us. “You read to go? We got a 2 hour drive ahead of us,”  
I gave the female a weird face under my mask. “Wait, where are we going again?” I asked, completely lost. All my friends turned and looked at me while Russ facepalmed. “Cry… Did you really forget?”  
“Forget… what?” I asked innocently.  
“Camp! Remember I got us all into a camp?” Yelled Red, laughing at my stupidity.  
“Camp…?... Camp…Fuck, camp,” I said as the memory of the female calling me, ranting on about how she got us into a camp, came back. Then I facepalmed-er, maskpalmed as I remembered me promising I wouldn’t forget.  
“I’m not even packed,” I whined and Scott chuckled, giving Russ and Red an evil look. “To Cry’s room!” He yelled and took off, laughing while my friends followed him.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no!” I giggled and got up, racing after them.  
My mother jumped back as she saw my friends burst into the kitchen from the back door. “Hi Mrs.Terry!” They all said in unison before racing up the steps. As I raced in, she gave me a look saying ‘What the hell is going on?’  
“Forgot. Camp. Today. Forgot to pack. Them. Assholes.” I panted and raced up the steps as my mom giggled at me. She already knew about the camp, or so I guessed, considering she didn’t go off on me for not telling her.  
“Guyyyss!” I begged as I ran up the steps to my room. Cloths were already pulled out everywhere while Russ held open a good size suit case I had forgotten I had…  
Damn, I suck at remembering things…  
“Russ, put this in there, and make sure to fold it!” Scolded Red as she tossed him my boxers.  
My boxers… With Frosty the Snow Man on them…  
“H-Hey! Stay out of my boxers!” I begged but only heard an evil laugh from her. I pouted and sat on my bed, which was beside the door, and watched as they all stuffed stuff into my suit case.  
“Hey, Cry!” Screamed Scott as he tossed me a smaller hand held bag. “Put your shampoo and shit in there. I already have your charger,” He stated before stuffing the cord into a side pocket. I nodded and went to my bathroom, grabbing my shampoo, body wash, and other shit you need to look “Okay”.  
“Here!” I sang and tossed the bag back to Scott. After a few more minutes of watching them, they zipped up the suit case and all turned to me. “Let’s go!” Cried Red, obviously the most excited about this trip.  
I, obviously, wasn’t. I’m not a big fan of ‘big groups’.  
Grabbing my hand, Scott raced out the room, yanking me down the steps along with everyone else behind us. “Bye mom!” I shouted before being yanked out the door.  
As we all piled into Russ’s car, I figured out two things… This camp was either going to be fun or it was going to be living Hell…


	2. Camp Meet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting and greeting our dear friends at the Hell filled camp. Right away, Ryan feels something weird for one certian person, better known as being a Swede with ocean blue eyes. c;

Chapter 2 Camp Meet!  
{ Cry’s P.O.V. }  
“Which way now, Red?” Asked Russ from the driver’s seat, slowing as we came to a split road.  
“The map says… To the right,” She told him softly, turning the map a few different ways as if uncertain.  
“Oh, gosh.” I rolled my eyes and smirked under my mask as Red turned and gave me a nasty look from the front seat. I sniggered and watched her try to hide the smile.  
“Oh, shut up Cry. At least I can remember we even had this trip.” She shot back and I laughed. “I didn’t want to remember!” I cried out while Scott, whom sat beside me in the back seat, flicked me on the fore-head.  
“Well! Too bad! We’re going and you’re going to enjoy yourself.” He stated and I crossed my arms.  
“And what if I don’t want to?” I questioned, using the whiniest voice I could possible. Scott grimaced and punched me in the arm. I pouted and sat back in the leather seat.   
“How long till we get there, anyways?”  
“Hmm, about 30 minutes?” Red answered, looking down on the map. I nodded and leaned my head back.  
“wake me up when we’re there,” I yawned and closed my eyes.  
{A few hours later after getting lost by Red’s directions.}  
“Cryyy… CRYYYYY!”  
“a-ah, fuck! Go away! Let me sleep!”  
“Cry, you’ve been asleep for hoursss! And we’re at the camp! C’mon! Lets goo!”  
I sighed and opened my eyes to find Scott in my face. His bright eyes full of excitement.  
“You’re such a child,” I pouted and pushed him back as I stepped out the car. Yawning and blinking against the setting sun, I looked to see Russ and Red yanking the suit cases out the back. “Help?” I asked them.  
“Yes, please,” Replied Russ and I nodded, walking over to them and grabbing a carry-on, hooked on my arm while my hands grasped two roller suit cases.  
Waiting for my friends, I looked around the place. It was quiet… A white building stood in a clearing with two paths, one on each side. On the left side, a wooden plank on a still read Activities area. On the other side, the sign read Cabins. The white building had yellowish windows and two huge wooden doors on the front. Looking at the windows, I could tell the lights were on while small shadows of people moved in front of the glass.  
“Ready?”  
I jumped at the voice behind me as Red spoke softly. I must’ve looked like an idiot, just standing here.  
“Don’t worry Cry. No one is going to judge you. I won’t let them,” She smiled and I frowned behind my mask.  
I hadn’t even thought about that. Oh, fuck, how many people are going to hate on me? ‘Cause everywhere I go, it’s the same thing. Sighing, I forced a cut nod and watched the red head pass me before walking myself.  
I grasped the suit cases roughly in my hands as I stand in front of the two large doors. Red slowly opened one, peaking her head inside. “Oh- Wow! So many people!” She cheered and walked in. Russ and Scott passed me casting encouraging smiles as they entered with their things in hold.  
I puffed out a big poof of air and slowly staggered my way in.  
“Holy… Shit,”  
That was all I could say as I walked in, a swarm of people surrounding me. Pulling my mask down protectively, I walked forward till I was with my friends, ignoring all the confused and mocking glares I got.  
Scott patted my back, smiling happily as Red signed us in. “Red’s gonna try and get us all in the same cabin.” He told me while I relaxed a little.  
“I hope she does.” I mumbled and looked at the beautiful figure which was the red-head. She talked to the male whom sat on the other side of the sign in desk, her eyes wide and a smile even wider as they talked.  
After a while, she begun to make her way back over to us, still smiling…  
Damn.  
How does one person smile so much?  
“Okay, so he said that it was fine if we shared a cabin, but we have to have 2 other people with us because of space issues. I told them that was fine. You all cool with that?” She asked, giving me a worried look, as if I would protest.  
“No, that’s fine. So as long as they’re not dick heads,” I added and sighed, thinking of how childish that sounded.  
Red nodded and stood up straighter. “Alright, well, he said they should be making announcements at any mome-“  
“Listen up! Hushh!”  
“Now,” Red corrected herself as we all turned to the owner of the deep and sandy voice. “Hello, and welcome! We are glad we had such a good turn out this year in signups! If you have already signed in, please head to your cabins so others can get signed in! You will have a schedule in your room, one on each bed. Please notice the breakfast times! If you miss breakfast, then you will not eat until lunch. We are not here to sleep in till noon,” The male stated harshly and we all nodded.  
“Good! Now, go! Get settled in and enjoy your cabins!” He smiled and waved the large crowd off.  
All of us looked at Red as she took the suit case into hand, walking to the doors along with the sea of older teens. Russ, Scott, and I all pushed past the flow, getting beside Red as we made our way down the gavel road. Soon enough, we started to see good size log cabins, numbers written on top of the doors. “106… 107…108…109! Here we are!” Cried Red, excitement streaming deep in her sweet voice.  
We walked up the steps and opened the door. The lights were already on and we were greeted by two other men. “Hey! How’s it goin’ bros?” a blond male, taller than I, called from a top bunk. Below him, in the bottom bunk, sat a brunette with an over-grown beard and fluffy hair. His bigger body frightened me a little, but I couldn’t help but focus more on the blond.  
“Are you two staying here?” Chirped Red as she walked in. She offered a hand to the bigger brunette and he smiled, showing perfectly white teeth as he shook her hand in greeting.  
She held her hand up to the male, but only got a fist right before her hand. He smiled, his bright smile matching the bright sea blue eyes which he had. Dark sandy bland hair swayed right above his eyes, parted kind of neatly to the side.  
Red tilted her head to the side in confusion and made a fist, facing her knuckles to him like he did to her. He bumped their fists and chuckled. “Brofist!” He yelled and I saw the male on the bottom snigger. “I’m Red, and this is Scott, the brat, Russ, my baby, and Cry, the mysterious masked male.” Red giggled softly and pointed us out.  
Both males waved at us and I waved back while Russ and Scott smiled. “I’m Ken, and this is F-“ Ken was interrupted by the male above, whom gave a loud, fake cough, showing Ken to stop talking.  
“Sorry, but I prefer that you call me Pewdiepie, or Pewdie for short,” He smiled while I felt my eyes widen. He didn’t use his real name either. Or, at least, didn’t want us to know it.  
I stayed quiet as Red and Ken talked about what the schedule said and Russ, Scott and I made our way to the bunks on the other side of the room.  
Three bunk beds were on either side of the cabin. I took the top corner on the opposite side of the room from Ken and Pewdie, right beside the door… You know… Just in case…  
Russ took the bunk under me while Scott took the top bunk in the middle on my side.  
“Red. Top or bottom bunk?” Asked Russ, interrupting the red-head. “Bottom please,” She answered and waved at Ken before walking over, setting her stuff upon the bed.  
“Get unpacked! I wanna play this game Ken has!” She giggled in her bubbly self.  
“Whats the game?” I asked, speaking for the first time.  
“Cards Against Humanity!”


	3. Game Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun within the new team.

{Cry’s P.O.V. }  
“That’s so wrong!” Laughed Red as she watched Russ put his cards down.  
“It’s funny, though!” He laughed also and I sat back, had not wanting to play the game.  
“Russ wins that one,” Spoke the southerner.  
“So, basically, the whole point of this game is to say things that are against humanity?” I question as I watch them. It was Pewds turn and he nodded his head, making his sandy blond hair fall in his face.  
“Yep!!”  
I nodded again and looked at the foreigner, taking in detail of his face as he laughed hysterically, placing a card down. The whole team, even me, leaned over reading the card.  
“It’s not called being gay, it’s called being…” I read aloud, reading off the black card. I then looked over at the card Pewdie set down…  
“ fabulous…” I read and we all burst out laughing, even me. I sat back on my heels, laughing behind my mask.  
“Attention! All campers, please head to the dining hall now for a camp greet! After will be first activity of the month!” boomed a voice from an overhead microphone. We all slowly calmed down and got up, Ken picking up the cards.  
“Hey Cry!”  
I turned at the call, seeing Ken smile.  
“’Sup?”  
The southerner threw out his hand, offering a shake. “We never really said a proper hi,” he stated and I looked at his hand for a moment before grabbing it. His grip was firm and warm as he shook, giving a soft smile.  
“Nice to meet you,” He said, his voice slightly scratchy.   
“Err-, nice to meet you too.” I stated and gave his hand a small shake before pulling back. Before anymore could be said from Ken, I raced toward Scott whom was walking out the door. Ken, along with Pewds, wasn’t far behind me as we all headed to the Dining hall.  
We all arrived at the packed white building, wide doors welcoming us in. Red clapped her hands and hopped in, Russ not far behind. Soon everyone but me was inside, talking with other teams and people; I could just make out Ken’s booming voice.  
“Come on Cry!” Yelled Red, her loud call making her whole group turn to me. Some looked confused, while others, friendly… and then one guy… he just has pure disgust on his face. Slowly, I walked in and headed towards Red.  
“’Sup?” I ask, using my deep voice.  
“Hey! I’m Sarah!” Said a blondy as she held out her hand. I smiled behind my mask and shook her hand. A few other guys walked up, murmuring their names and shaking my hand while Red smiled widely. It wasn’t long before we were chatting, though I didn’t say much. Soon enough, a tall male, buff upper body with skinny, hairy legs, walked in and blew a loud whistle.  
“Attention! Welcome! I’m Coach Nick! Glad to see that everyone is getting a long! Today, for the first activity, we are going to do something simple… FootBall!”  
The whole room filled with cheers, though, most of the calls were from the guys.  
“You will be split on two teams-“  
“Can we do girls against boys?” Shouted Red. Oh fuck… Red’s really good at football, and all my friends and I knew it…  
The Coach hesitated before looking around the dining hall, seeing there were about even amounts of girls and boys. He nodded his broad head slowly. “I think that could work…” he said slowly, thinking still.  
Louder cheers, now from everyone, erupted the whole place and I couldn’t help but shrink away towards the back. I looked around as people begun to chatter, waiting to leave for the field. I spotted the same individual that bunked in the same room as me.  
Pewdie.  
He was surrounded by a bunch of people, boys and girls. He laughed at one girl who had made a really awkward face. I felt my face heat up some odd reason at his laugh. It was loud, but soothing to me…  
“Hey, Cry!” Called Scott as he ran up to me, playfully wrapping an arm around my neck. “Ready for Football? We’re gonna kick ass!” He yelled and I pushed him off.  
“I don’t wanna play.” I pouted and felt Scott thump my head.  
“Oh yes you do! I know you too well!” Scott stated matter-of-factly.  
Shit.  
He was right.  
I love football… but…  
Video games are better.  
“Fine, fine!”  
“Good! Now! GOOOO!” He yelled and I turned to see everyone racing out the doors. We both took off, catching up to Russ, who was towards the front. “What’s the plan smart kid?” Scott asked, looking over at Russ as we walked.  
“Well, I talked to a few of the guys… They seem to already have a few people in mind for the plays. Almost every spot is filled. We need a kicker and a linebacker still,”  
“Cry can kick!” Shouted Scott.  
“Nooo, No I can’t!” I stated while Russ chuckled.  
“Oh, c’mon Cry, we know you can kick!”  
I sighed and nodded my head slowly. “You both are assholes… you know that?”  
“Sure do! But, you love us anyways!”  
I rolled my eyes again, but, surprisingly, nodded.  
“Great! Let the games begin!” Russ cried out and all the males behind us begun to cheer.  
Let the fucking games begin…


	4. 04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, its been 2 years guys!   
> Im really sorry for how long this has taken. I've been having huge family problems as well as a lot of stress from school and so forth, But I'm back guys. 
> 
> I've changed the story, so now its told in 3rd person. Hopefully you guys wont mind all that much. After all, after 2 years, my writing style has changed. 
> 
> Also, the intended comin chapters are going to be as long or even more longer than this one.
> 
> If you have stuck around for this long, holy hell, thank you so so much!  
> Now lets get to it.

Cry didn’t know what to expect to be perfectly honest.

The girls standing on the opposing team glared daggers at each and every single one of the males, seeming ready to plow through the heard of males, which nearly every male stood taller than the girls. That didn’t seem to falter the determination within their gazes.

“Cry, you ready?” questioned his friend from his left side. Russ, running a hand through his dark brown locks, glanced periodically at his masked friend and offered a wide, playful and reassuring grin.

“Yeah, I got this,” He answered but narrowed his eyes in concentration. “Hold the phone. How are we going to tackle girls?” He tossed the nagging question past his lips and turned his attention to the swarm of gigantic males alongside him.

Some of the males faltered their stern gazes a little, this question seeming to throw them off. Would the girls pull something? Red wouldn’t, no. He knew that. Red would get tackled, roll, get up and smash you down just as quick.

“Well,” cry decided and positioned the ball upon the ball holder, waiting for the whistle to signal the beginning of the game. “I say this conundrum is a doozy and we have no choice but to play.”

Ken, had taken the place of the linebacker, grinned widely at the masked male’s words. “Woo-hoo!” he shouted and then the whistle was ringing loudly in their eardrums.

Getting a running start, Cry shot forward and connected the ball to the tip of his foot, the pressure causing the ball to go flying up. The girls watched with narrowed eyes, some moving around to follow the hurdling ball. Then it was caught by none other than Red.

The female smirked and took off, her long legs doing her good for sprinting. Despite her stamina and quick reflexes, she was taken down nearly ten feet later. The guy who swung her down, more cautiously than he would a male, helped her up and grinned. He seemed pretty good about this sportsmen’s ship thing.

Cry moved himself back, being better at intercepting and getting the ball, rather than trying to block. When Russ saw this, he motioned Ken to watch the one left open guy. The Southerner complied with nothing short of an excessively wide smile.

Cry shuffled over, hearing the quarter back, some short yet built female with brown hair and hazel eyes, call out hike.  The other females sprinted off, weaving through the defenses and calling to the quarterback.

Then the ball was ball was in the air, spinning towards a female with very tan skin, dark brown eyes and seemingly almost fully black eyes. Cry charged, knowing he wouldn’t make it in time, but had to try anyways. Then something shot past him, causing the kicker to stop in his tracks.

This guy was like a rocket with how quick he was moving. When was he even put into the game? Was he switched out after the kick, or had Cry just not seen the male in the beginning, had been too focused of his own accuracy and state of mind? Kicking a football with a jumbled mind was never a good idea, so he always focused himself in; maybe that’s why he didn’t notice the sandy blonde hair before.

Pewdie was flying after the female and grabbed her arm, pulling her down with a few tugs. She landed gently and hugged the ball as her body scatted against the ground. Pewdie slowed to a trot and circled around the female once before leaning down and helping her up. Cry couldn’t make out the words he was saying to her, but the wide smile and flushed cheeks clearly showed her instant liking to the Swede.

Cry swallowed and inhaled sharply when a hard, large hand slapped against his upper back, the pain smarting. The almond haired male turned his gaze behind himself.

Ken.

The bearded male was smiling and gripping his shoulder now, giving the shy male a shake. “You got speed man. You stayed pretty well with Pewds there up till you gave up.” He slurred and snickered.

Cry gaped at the built male and pushed his mask up to give himself some sort of comfort from his flushed face. Thankfully his hair covered his hueing ears.

 

“Thanks,” he managed and turned so he was fully facing the male, but the Southerner’s eyes were caught on something further off. Cry, following the dark brown eyes that belonged to Ken, spotted a rather tall female. Her smile was vibrant and her eyes large and well, she was very nice looking.

Cry turned back to his cabin mate and couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his eyebrows, despite them being covered by the mask. Then he popped his hip out and put a hand on his opposing hip. “I see what you’re looking at man.” He said smoothly, giving his tone a dark and silky ring to it.

Ken broke his gaze away from the now running female and looked down at Cry, laughing nervously. “I dunno what yer talkin’ about man! C’mon, we gotta game to win,” The bearded male quickly pressed and ruffled the mop of light brown hair.

Cry nearly huffed at this and swatted at the large hand a couple of times, getting laughter as a reply.

Then they were moving again, had the girls called hike, and Cry decided to stay close to the front. The quarter back had seemed to notice the speed a few of the boys had and wanted to probably get as much ground covered as they possibly could. This meant the pass was going to the high and long or short and very direct.

Luck seemed to be on his side.

The female threw the ball just low enough for Cry to reach while jumping. The girl, the one Ken had been looking at, let out a cry as she realized their mistake and raced forward the moment Cry’s fingers connected to the ball.

The masked male shot off, holding the ball tightly under his arm and moving as quickly as he could. To be honest, he didn’t expect to feel two pairs of hands snatch his sweatshirt and yank him back. One instant he was up right and running, the next he was on his back and looking up at the sky.

Then Red popped into his vision, her clear pleasure in his bright, beautiful orbs. Then another face appeared. It was that same female who Ken seem so fascinated with.

“Gotcha Cry,” Sung the redhead and high-fived the female alongside her.  “Way to go Mary!”

Mary, smiling, gave a loud thank you, making it clear the accent she had within her voice. Cry didn’t expect such a sweet tone to leave her lips for some odd reason.

Cry smirked and propped himself up. “But we still got the ball, ladies.” He reminded them and then was moving to his feet.

Red and cry glared at each other, one smiling and the other gritting her teeth through a smirk.

Then a hand slapped his back rather roughly. “Way to go Cry,” Shouted a sandy voice, making the masked male inhale sharply. Looking over his shoulder, masked green eyes connected with bright blue ones. Cry _swore_ he could see the ocean in eyes such as those.

Pewdie grinned widely at the shorted male and ran a hand through his hair, eyes never leaving the mask. “You sure got one hell of a reflex, changing speed and direction on moment after another! Like, holy shit!” The Swede shouted, moving his hands as he talked.

Cry smiled and handed over the ball. “Hey, thanks man. I really like football,” He decided to say, surprised when Pewdie motioned him follow towards back their team and kept talking.

“No kidding bro. You’re slick and it’s creepy. I like that!” he stated and walked on, tossing the ball to who Cry supposed was _their_ quarter back. “I didn’t think you’ like this game either. You seem like one to like dodge ball.” Pewds added, obviously keeping the conversation in motion.

“Yeah, well, I like both to be perfectly honest.” Cry answered and felt a surge in his stomach.

The _fuck_ was that?

He decided to ignore it and lead his gaze back to the taller dirty blonde male. “How about you? You seem like some track star with how you were moving.” He stated with a point of his finer. They were now lining up on the line, seeing the quarterback look around to see if everyone was ready.

“Fuck no!” pewdie grinned and took off with Cry when the single word of ‘ _hike!_ ’ was called.

This Swede just kept leaving the shorter male speechless. He couldn’t read this man like he could most people and characters. He didn’t have to stay near Cry when they got called to go. He didn’t have to keep the conversation up after congratulating Cry. He didn’t have to show the almond haired male such kindness, but yet, _he did and continued to do so._

This flabbergasted the green eyed male but he wasn’t going to complain about it, to be honest.  

“I actually hate track. I find it stupid. And unmanly for such a manly man such as I am.” Pewds spoke, watching their quarterback. Then the ball was in the air and some other tall kid caught it, running towards the end zone before Mary got to him and, with the help of some very tan female, got him down.

Cry was laughing at the blonde’s funny choice of words and begun walking back to their new line. “Oh jesus, what the hell does that even mean?” The short male snickered and soon, Pewds was laughing as well.

“Cry, right?” he asked after the composed themseleves.

“That’s the name. And, you’re Pewdie, right?” Cry tossed out. He knew the taller one’s name well, but he wasn’t going to admit it.

“Sure is, my names Pewdiepie!” He exclaimed and laughed at his own self. Cry merely snickered and got ready again.

The game went of steadily, Cry and Pewdie not really getting any balls since the quarterback seemed to have trust in these two other people he probably knew before camp. They didn’t mind all that much, because they slowed down and really stopped caring about the game, more invested in their own conversations.

They both hit it off when the mention of video games came up, but of course there was a lot of bickering too. In the middle of one of those bickers, cry got thrown the ball.

The almond haired male instantly hit into gear and begun shooting forward, the ball tucked under his armpit. He could see the end goal an sprinted forward, only to be completely thrown off the ground, then crushed.

The air left his lungs and _holy shit why wouldn’t this weight leave his chest?_

He didn’t know how long he sat there, gasping for breath and trying to push off the mass that was on top of him. The figure was too built to be female, so it must’ve been a team mate of his. Why though?

He didn’t have time to think about that, he needed to _breath_. The fought and struggled, his head hurting and eyes getting hazy behind the mask he wore. Speaking of the mask, it smashed up against his nose rater harshly and the constant pressure and numbness he felt in his face almost made him think his nose had completely snapped off from the impact.

Then the weight was slowly being lifted and voices filled his ringing ears. He needed to sit up. So he decided he was going to and pushed himself up, instantly wobbling and digging his fingers into the ground below.

“Contact. . . yes, I know. . .” The words he was hearing blanked in and out. Then his eyes begun to focus some and he saw a few faces he recognized.

There was Red, that other tan chick, Mary, Ken, the quarterback of their team, and then Pewdie. The redhead friend of Cry’s was crouched down and cupped her hand on his shoulder, moving her lips in attempt to catch Cry’s attention.

“I’m okay- I’m okay,” he said allowed, seeing Red visibly relax.  Then the world was coming back into play. He could hear the yelling in the background, the stream of questions and the voice that seemed to be coming from a radio.

“Cry, come on, focus on me. Did you hit your head?” prompted Red, seeming to notice the way he was zoning out.

“I don’t think so, it just hurts to breath,” He rasped and moved again. He wanted to stand up.

Red read his actions and moved her arm under his and helped lift, another assistant quickly grabbing hold of the wind knocked Cry. Blurry eyes landed on Pewdie, who looked mortified at what had just happened before his eyes.

“Hey man, cheer up,” Cry told the Swede and gave a small thumbs up. “s’all good,” He added in attempt to make the blonde smile. It didn’t work.

The American sigh and then looked around, spotting Scott on whom looked absolutely livid. He was wringing out his hands and obviously gritting his teeth. Cry smiled at this. He always got angry pretty easy.

“Cry, Cry, listen to me dammit,” snapped Red. He flinched and returned his gaze to her, glad to realize his mask was still in place and kicking.

“Listen, were gonna walk you down to the infirmary and get you checked out. We think you may have fell unconscious.” She stated. He wanted to argue and say he was fine, but lost his voice at the sight of Pewd’s face. He was full of worry. So Cry only nodded solemnly.

Then begun walking and the masked male noticed Scott and Ken had tagged along. He didn’t mind, he liked both of them despite Ken being new to him.

“What happened,” he soon found himself asking aloud, realizing he didn’t even know what had even happened to him. He got land on by some huge guy, but he couldn’t really place the whole situation.

“Some guy,” pewdie spoke, “He tackled you down and then just landed right on top of you. Wouldn’t move till Red and Scott came and dragged him off like he was a paper weight.”

“I swear to god I’m going to bash that kid’s-“

“ _Scott,_ ” Red warned and Cry witnessed his friend sigh in defeat and slump his arms. Ken gently patted the lanky male’s shoulder.

“Cry,” Red begun again. “Do you have any idea why this kid would do this?” she asked and Cry instantly shook his head.

“I hadn’t talked to any guys other than the ones you introduced me to.” He stated.

Red hummed and then bit her bottom lip. “And the girls that were in the group too?”

“Yeah. Sarah and those other girls.”

Pewdie looked up and then groaned. “Sarah. That’s why,” He mumbled and cry found himself left in confusion.

“Is she awful or something?” he asked.

“No, no. Shes really nice, but her boyfriend. . .” The Swede trailed off and it begun to make sense.

“That was her boyfriend, wasn’t it? The one who tackled Cry?” Ken spoke up now for the first time since the incident.

The Swede simply nodded.

Red huffed and looked ahead. “Well, I don’t suppose this’ll be a good first camp memory.” She said softly.

Cry nearly scoffed and looked down.

Despite his chest hurting, his heart still felt light. At least he had an idea of what was coming his way.

With Pewdie and Red both tucked close to the almond haired male on either side, they made their way to the nurse, all worried for the wellbeing for Cry. Not just from the incident that happened today, but the ones to happen in the near future.

Pewdie couldn’t quite figure out why, but he had the urge to protect this shorter male, and he always went with what he felt was right.

He’d do what he could to help his new friend, Cry, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I'm a little rusty and I do apologize.   
> Please Kudo and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Slow Updates. Any suggestions, let me know pleaseee!! Thank you!  
> ( My first fanfic on here, go easy on me and let me know what you think!! )


End file.
